leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gragas/Estratégia
Jogabilidade ;Itens Recomendados Dicas ;Jogando com * A redução de dano de é aplicada quando você começa a beber, tente usa-la quando você vir o dano vindo à sua direção. * Tente arremessar inimigos em sua torre com . * Tente Combinar com para entregar abates para seu time. ;Jogando contra * Gragas pode arremessar todos para longe com seu . Tome cuidado para não ser arremessado no time inimigo, ou pior, em uma torre inimiga. * tem um tempo de recarga muito baixo, tornando a tarefa de perseguir Gragas difícil. Não passe muito tempo perseguindo ele. Truques ;Uso de Habilidades * grants useful periodic sustain. Allowing him to stay in lane longer, no matter what role he will choose. ** can be played as a mid-laner, jungler, or even a support in bot lane. ** has a 8 second cooldown, so try to space the use of your abilities out to maximize the sustain from it. * is good for harassing enemy champions and for farming minions due to its good range and average base damage. ** However, when cast from afar, its travel time is noticeably one of the slowest in the game and it can only be detonated upon landing at the targeted location. ** You can use the delay to your advantage, by casting it by your low health minions, which will either force the enemy to not get a last-hit, or to take full damage if they move in. ** With enough cooldown reduction, can be used almost non-stop, as the cooldown is almost as short as the casting animation and time to line up the explosion right. * is one of most underestimated abilities. ** has a very low cooldown and mana cost, grants a damage reduction bonus for seconds upon casting, and has very high damage that scales with the . ** The low cooldown, combined to the high damage that this ability has, makes it an incredibly powerful ability to harass enemy champions, or even to secure a minion last hit. ** It is not even needed to have a lot of to deal great damage with , because its damage scales with the . ** The buff from is applied at the end of the channel, so ensure that you can safely channel before entering into fight. * is best ability to escape, or to engage a fight, because of its average cooldown and low mana cost. ** can the first enemy hit for 1 second, has a range of 600 units, and reduces the ability cooldown by 3 second when you hit an enemy, making it an excellent ability to engage in a fight. ** can also be used through thin walls, giving you a great escape. ** is the main reason why can be played as a support. ** has great base damage, and an of 60%. While building , this ability will deal significant damage. ** combined with deal deadly damage at the start of a fight ; use this combo to engage a fight. ** Since it is mainly used for utility, is generally leveled last when playing as a mid-laner. ** But as a bot-lane support, this ability may be leveled second or even first. ** A good combo would be to toss out , while it cooks, to benefit from the damage reduction, , to keep the enemy within range of the barrel, 's attack, while they are and then activating . * can be used for 4 things. ** It can be used to bring the enemy team closer to yours, allowing an engage ** It can be used to escape or even to save an ally from an enemy champion. ** It can be used to interrupt an enemy channel such as , or . ** And finally, it can be used to execute an enemy champion, because the ability has great damage, and the projectile is hard to avoid without using or a dash. ** Use to engage, then use and to get even closer and someone in the fight. Then basic attack, to apply damage. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * can be built either tanky, magic damage, or more likely, a mix of both. ** Consider buying items such as , , , , , and . ** Take note that is a very good choice. Because damaging abilities are mostly area of effect spells, will grant a 40% movement speed slow for 1 second, on top of having already a lot of CC. ** is very useful in a tanky AP build as every stat it gives, mana, armor, and cooldown reduction is beneficial to . * Cooldown reduction is good for both offense and defense, allowing to apply his CC more often in fights, and giving him the ability to escape more easily. ** Consider buying items such as , , , and . * ability power ratio is moderate, and his base damage is fairly high, making magic penetration a good offensive option. ** Consider buying items such as , , and . * Spell vamp items like combined with stack up nicely with , as they mostly improve his sustain. * is very viable as a full tank. Consider health, armor, and magic resistance for synergy with and . ** Try getting and for great armor boost and cooldown reduction. ** For magic resistance and cooldown reduction, consider getting . The boost to healing does work with his , granting % maximum health}} upon using an ability, however, it is not a main item to take, consider buying it in late-game. ** combined with can give a lot of survivability in the form of health regeneration out of fight especially. ** provides health, mana, health regeneration, and a movement speed boost to you and your allies while moving towards enemy champions. This item allows you to engage/initiate more easily. ;Countering * has a very powerful lane dominance during laning phase. Be careful not to get zoned by him. * Interrupting him from completing the channel of his will help you take him down quickly. * Take cover behind a minion wave to avoid his . However, you can still take damage if you are very close to minions. * can be vulnerable to skillshots while traveling to its location. If you can predict when will use it, such as through a wall, you can get an easy hit with a skillshot. * When you are near his turret range, be careful of as it may knock you back to his turret.